


Shared Body (Seeing From the Inside)

by BlossomingBilbo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little end moment of Jimmy Novak/Castiel or Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester but not really, Body Sharing, Dean as Castiel's vessel, Dean give very clear consent for Castiel to enter him, Gabriel/Sam Winchester if you squint, M/M, They're just sorta hanging out, but they're cute - Freeform, mind sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingBilbo/pseuds/BlossomingBilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black scorch marks marred the field, green grass melting into black ash and exposed earth. In the hollow between the two separate areas of singed land laid a man, body curled in on itself, arms wrapped protectively around his being. The man finally seems to breath, move, after long minutes of remaining stagnant. He sits up, a hand brushing through his dirty blond hair as he looks on at his surroundings. He opens his mouth and words die on his lips as he takes in the long, expansive destruction, laid out to his sides in the shape of wings. </p><p>In which Castiel's vessel is destroyed and he will be as well if he doesn't take a vessel immediately. Dean would do anything to keep Castiel alive, if if that means having an angel in his mind for an unspecified amount of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Black scorch marks marred the field, green grass melting into black ash and exposed earth. In the hollow between the two separate areas of singed land laid a man, body curled in on itself, arms wrapped protectively around his being. The man finally seems to breath, move, after long minutes of remaining stagnant. He sits up, a hand brushing through his dirty blond hair as he looks on at his surroundings. He opens his mouth and words die on his lips as he takes in the long, expansive destruction, laid out to his sides in the shape of wings. 

In the distance, coming closer, shouts can be heard as Sam runs in from the road where he had been left in the car. The man lays far out in the field, so shouts of, “ Dean! Cas!” reach him before Sam himself even comes into clear view. Eventually Sam stands right at the man’s feet, taking in his expressionless face and the burnt earth, panic rising in his throat as the worst ideas comes into his mind, “ Dean? Dean, where is -” He feels his voice break, well aware of what these markings on the ground surrounding them meant. 

Dean’s body blinks and a smile, quite large and expressive falls into place, strange on his lips. He looks down taking in his hands, arms and whatever is available within his view. He looks up at Sam, eyes wide and full of wonder as he finally speaks, “ Hello Sam.”

❤❤

_There’s a fine line between grace and vessel for Castiel these days. The connection between the two facets of his being is a blessing and a curse. He feels more grounded, able to understand that which isn’t possible for an angel possessing grace alone. He also feels more vulnerable, as damage to his vessel now seemed to directly attack his grace, and as his skin is torn apart so is his soul. He should have been more careful…_

_“ Take me!”_

_Everything is fuzzy, and he can barely hear the pleading of his friend. He’s simply aware of the pain and the imminent explosive destruction of his being. Castiel is more worried for Dean, who’s holding him against his chest. He’d likely not survive when Castiel died, best case scenario he’d experience crippling burns. Castiel tries to move away, but he’s too weak sliced open, grace and insides bared to the outside. Death was inevitable._.

 _The demon who had chained Castiel up had been very disgustingly pleased with himself for acquiring a very special plaything. Castiel had been taken off guard, he hadn’t been paying attention enough and allowed himself to become victim. Victim to a regular, everyday, kitchen knife. Yet it still tore into his body and grace without any resistance. He feels pathetic, no other angel would have allowed himself to be kidnapped, let alone actually be hurt in this way_.

 _Castiel knows as each stroke falls he’s getting closer to death. When the demon unchains him and leaves him sprawled on the floor it wasn’t an act of mercy for certain, he just hadn’t wanted to be present when the angel when nuclear. Castiel was never one to stay down, despite his whole body falling apart on both the inside and outside he summons up any residual power he has left in his wings and soars. Seeking out the one point in the world he’s more familiar with than anything, Castiel crashes in a field, bright like a fireball, a mile ahead of a sleek car that was heading up the road_.

 _He’s grateful for his connection with Dean Winchester, for it’s easy to call out to the man. Within minutes he sees Dean running in from the road. “Cas!” When Dean finally gets arms around him Castiel finally becomes aware of the danger of this. He can’t help be selfish in wanting to see Dean in his final moments, despite the danger of proximity to a dying angel. He can’t move enough to shove Dean away, however, and he can’t even speak_.

 _Dean seems confused, as he gets his hands on Castiel’s wounds and tries to find the problem, “ You’re not… you’re not bleeding with grace. It’s just blood, I don’t.. Why don’t you heal yourself!?” There’s panic, and Castiel hates that he enjoys this. Not sadistically, it’s just nice to hear Dean care as he takes his last breath_.

 _“It’s just your vessel right? It’s just the vessel! So heal it, Cas!” Dean is trying quite determinedly Castiel thinks. If only Dean understood that Castiel wasn’t a regular angel. He was broken and bound to his humanity more than any angel has even been, despite possessing a complete angelic grace. It was an existence that was vulnerable and yet so very meaningful for Castiel who has found so much beauty in humanity. He tries to shake his head_.

 _Dean doesn’t take his head shake very well, “ Then shit! Is your vessel dying? I don’t… I don’t get it!” Dean’s hands are clutching him, arms wrapped tightly around his dying being. He wished he could bring Dean some peace, help him understand, “ Why don’t you just find another vessel, Cas!? Damn, we don’t care if you don’t look like this if it’ll keep you alive! If you can still have a chance-” Dean’s voice breaks. Castiel thinks he may be crying. Castiel is too weak to find a new vessel, too weak to comfort Dean_.

 _“ Take me.” Castiel doesn’t think he heard Dean correctly, no wonder, he’s fading very quickly. All sound and vision is a blur to him now, yet he hears it again, “ Damnit Cas! You take me!” Castiel wants to protest. He doesn’t know if it’s even possible for him to survive if he enters another vessel, and he certainly wouldn’t betray Dean in this way. Dean had fought so valiantly against Michael to stay autonomous, and Castiel wasn’t going to take advantage of his friend who was so against possession, who had suffered it enough against his will. He shakes his head, hoping Dean would let him go so this wasn’t any more difficult than this already was. Castiel feels tears in his own eyes now. He didn’t want to leave yet, he had so much to do now that he was separate from heavenly obligation. Castiel wanted to experience free will and all it had to offer him_.

 _“Take me! I’m serious. I give you permission, please Cas please. If I can help you in any way let me do it now Cas!” Dean is shouting, and Castiel reaches out weakly, hand clutching on Dean’s. It’s almost too late, Castiel isn’t sure he’ll make it, if he can protect Dean from the explosion of his form. He’s going to try_.

_“ I can’t lose you.”_

_Castiel’s grace explodes in heavenly power and fire. Jimmy Novak’s body is incinerated in the blast and the residual grace burns out in the wings that usually indicates the death of one of the Heavenly Host. The smallest bit of grace enters Dean during the chaos, protecting him, enveloping him. Dean’s body lays curled between the burnt wings, a small shining light thrumming in his veins.._.

❤❤

The whole entire world feels brighter through Dean’s eyes. Sam is confused, to say the least, but as he assists Castiel in Dean’s body back to the car it gives Castiel a moment to look around. The grass has never been so green, the sky so blue, the wind so crisp against his face. Just the pure relief that he’s alive was alight in Dean’s body, and Castiel was certain most of the relief was from his host, who had not quite become aware yet. Castiel would allow him to regain control once they were settled. 

“ So now you’re… in Dean.” Sam says, helping him into the passenger’s seat in the front of the car. He swallows, clearly just concerned for both members of his family. 

“ Yes. I will try to make it for as minimal an amount of time as possible.” Castiel reassures, hearing Dean’s voice relay his words. “ And I will not be the leading being of Dean’s body. It is his own, he will be in control. I will rest inside, healing my grace until I am able to sort out new… accommodations.” He cringes at the word. Dean is more than that, of course, but he can’t stay with Dean forever. It wasn’t practical. 

“ Right, well..” Sam buckles him into the car, “... I’m glad Dean did what he did. I’m glad you’re okay. “ He gets into the driver’s seat, putting a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, “ Really glad… I’m sorry you got hurt, and that we didn’t know. I wish we could have stopped it from happening.”  
Castiel shakes his head, putting a hand on top of Sam’s. “ No, do not blame yourself. I was… weak. I allowed a demon to get the better of me. It is alright now. I’ll let Dean come back. We’ll speak again soon I’m certain. “ Dean’s face goes blank for a moment, before Dean is swearing and looking around in a panic, “ Cas!?” 

“ Hey, Dean! It’s okay, he’s -” Sam continues to speak, to explain, but Dean only hears the voice in his head. 

_I’m here, Dean. You do not need to fear. You saved me, we are now sharing a vessel. I promise I will be least invasive as possible. I have already found a space for myself in your being, and will keep away from your private thoughts. However, you must know I can hear what you say and see through your eyes, and this I am unable to prevent._ He could see Dean’s thoughts if he wished. Their connection here could be as seamless or separate as they wished, but Castiel wanted to respect Dean’s space as much as possible in this situation.

“Holy shi-” Dean’s hand flies to his chest, a hand over his heart like this is where he feels the core of Castiel’s grace. “He’s uh.. He can talk to me, sorry… That’s…. Thanks Cas, I guess just… make yourself at home… he got attacked by a demon huh?” Dean asks, a little awkwardly. It was a new experience, Castiel respected it. He laid low in Dean’s being and let Sam retell the story for Dean’s understanding. 

While the brothers speak Castiel sees the highway through Dean’s eyes. According to the road signs Castiel can tell they’re travelling back into Kansas and likely back to the Bunker. He’s very happy for it, hoping Dean would sleep so he would be able to rest for a little while. He smiles, feeling content watching through Dean’s eyes, even is he is tired as the three as a two travel down the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sitting around for weeks with no leads, the boys do what they do best and find themselves a hunt to pass the time.

For the most part Dean can’t even tell anything is different. There’s a bit more warmth, like he’s wearing an extra sweater or something, but Castiel was being truthful about being as unobtrusive as possible. He wasn’t speaking to Dean, or controlling his body, but Dean knew he was there with him instinctively. 

Sam had driven back to the bunker pretty quickly, it was clear he was worried about Dean and Castiel despite Dean reassuring him that everything was fine. Castiel coming into his body hadn’t injured him and Castiel was stable, even if his grace would take a little while to heal. It’s not like he was really put out, after all. Castiel had done enough to save him over the years, if he had to rent out Motel Winchester for a bit it wasn’t a big deal.  


“ I don’t know about you Sam but I gotta hit the hay.” Dean really wanted to get alone so he could talk to Castiel privately. Since Castiel wasn’t really in his head, it was a little bit awkward talking out loud to him.

Sam gives him a reassuring smile, nodding, “ Yeah, take it easy Dean. Tell me if anything changes… I’ll… uh. I’ll try to find something that may be able to bring back the vessel of an angel, okay? I just figure that Cas’ll feel better if he gets Jimmy back, and not someone else.”

Cas was Cas, no matter what vessel he was in, but Dean did have to admit he’s grown fond of Jimmy Novak as his Cas. Their Cas. Dean just nods, “ Yeah, thanks Sam. “ _Thank you Sam_. Dean laughs a little,” Cas says thanks too. ” Sam looks at them oddly but just shrugs, leaving Dean to return to his room. 

Once he’s there, the door closed, he feels a little more at ease speaking to Castiel. At the same time, it’s a little awkward too. He shifts a little awkwardly, “ So, you uh… comfy in there?” 

_As far as vessels go you are extremely accommodating. This is different, however, as I’m leaving you in control of your being and not taking control as the pilot. I find this nice, however, and don’t mind riding in the back seat, per se_.

“ Uh huh… I do appreciate that, actually. “ Dean says, sitting down on his bed and unlacing his boots. Then he goes to throw off his flannel overshirt and stops, “ Any chance you can put some blinders on while I change?” He hadn’t really thought of how close this would cause them to be, but again, a small sacrifice for his friend. He can deal with some embarrassment. 

_Of course Dean. I’ll turn away and not look through your eyes. All you must do is ask, I will not make you uncomfortable. Feel free to go about your daily routine_.

“ Right.. Yeah..” Dean is still a little hesitant as he changes into a clean t-shirt and sweats but he trusts Castiel. Plus, why would Castiel want to peek at him anyway? That wouldn't make any sense, he had nothing to worry about. Comfortable and dressed, Dean climbs under his covers, arms folded behind his head. He sighs. 

It’s like they’re sharing a bed. 

Dean pushes that thought far from his mind and closes his eyes, “... So if my eyes are closed, you can’t really see huh?” He asks. 

_Oh, I had not known you were finished changing and I could look again. But no, I cannot see if your eyes are closed, however this is alright. I will not keep you from your well deserved rest_.

Well wasn’t that nice of him. Dean nods, curling onto his side to get comfortable. “ Thanks Cas.” He says, yawning. He falls asleep very quickly, apparently more exhausted than he’d thought. Or maybe there was something else soothing him. 

_No Dean, thank you. Sleep well_.

❤❤

Three days into having Dean as a vessel and Castiel has to admit he’s quite content, despite the fact Sam hadn’t found a way to revive his original vessel. After setting boundaries, Dean went about his day quite easily. Castiel wouldn’t look as Dean was changing or occupied in the bathroom. He could still hear everything, but he honestly wasn’t overly interested in Dean using the toilet or showering. He was quiet through most of the day, but occasionally would give commentary, or ask questions about something Dean was watching on television. It usually made Dean smile or laugh so Castiel counter this as a win. 

This relaxed atmosphere couldn’t continue on forever, though. With no luck on his current research, Sam had inevitably come across a case. He’d been hesitant to bring it up, but Dean knew that he and Cas were fine, so there was no reason to sit around anymore. He’d still asked Castiel in private afterward is he was comfortable with a hunt, since in a way Dean’s body was Castiel’s at the moment and he should have some say. Castiel assured Dean all was well. 

Their case brought them Ten Sleep Wyoming, and with a population of about three hundred it was quite a scare when people started noticing their dead loved ones were missing from their coffins. 

“... That’s a banana tree trunk. ” Sam points out, clothed in his shirt. “ These are three coffins, filled with banana tree trunks. ” he says to Dean incredulously.

Dean is just as confused as Sam, but Castiel knows there’s only one creature that replaces corpses with banana tree trunks, but he’d like to see what Dean and Sam think of it before solving the puzzle for them. “ Yeah, I don’t know, Sam. Where’s the mortician?” 

They leave the room where the ‘bodies’ had been stored and sit down in the mortician’s office. The man seems a bit distraught, if not most confused, “ Mr. Barker, how about you tell us about the circumstances of these three corpses.” Sam begins calmly. 

“ Two of the bodies had been prepared for funerals that would take place today. The other was a body being preserved until the family could decide whether or not to cremate the body.They were all definitely human bodies when I locked up last night, not trees.” 

“ And those bodies had been here for how long?” Sam asks, his notebook perched on his knee. 

“ Generally a body is buried within two days, but the one prepared for the funerals this time have been here for four. The one other one, the one waiting for cremation had been here for five.” He explains. Dean looks at Sam and Castiel can see he’s taking note of the unusual length of how long bodies were kept in the mortuary. 

“ Just one more thing-” Sam begins, “- are you the only one who works here?” 

“ I have an apprentice.” Mr. Barker says. 

“ Does he have a key, and can we get his information?” Sam slides over a clean page of the notepad, letting Mr.Barker record the name of ‘ Nathan Haywood ’ along with a phone number and address. 

“ I’m the only one with a key.” The mortician assures. 

There isn’t anything more for them to ask so they give their goodbyes and return to their car. “ Do bananas grow in Wyoming?” Dean asks, wondering if this could be some sort of strange prank. 

“ Not within miles of Ten Sleep. It’d be a pretty ambitious prank if they cut down three human sized trunks to bring to this town, just to steal some bodies. Why even leave the trees?” Sam wonders. 

Dean taps his fingernails against the steering wheel, “ If it’s a monster maybe that’s its calling card?” 

“Yeah, I guess we should go back to the motel and - wait, Cas, do you have any input? Do you know what it is?” Sam asks hopefully. They weren’t really used to Castiel being right there with them whenever they had a question. 

Castiel sighs, disappointed in Sam for asking so soon, still he smiles. His smile seems to make Dean smile as well. _It is a Bal-Bal. It’s far from home, however, in Philippine myth a Bal-Bal is an undead monster that steals corpses from funerals or graves and feeds off them. It leaves a banana tree trunk as puts it under an illusion so it appears to be a body. It was associated to the Aswang, Amalanhig, and Busaw. They appear very convincingly as humans with unique emotions and personality_.

Dean relays the information word to word to Sam, and Sam hums, “ So, the illusion obviously wears of after two or three days. This… Bal-Bal, clearly assumed all bodies would be buried or burned before the illusion faded and people realized it was a tree. “ 

“ So how do we find this thing?” Dean asks. 

_Well that is the hard part, they really appear to be just like a normal human. We’ll need to catch the Bal-Bal in the act, so we’ll have to watch the mortuary_.Castiel believed this to be the best course of action, since it seemed the only bodies were going missing from the funeral home. 

“Castiel thinks we should wait it out at the funeral home, or mortuary or whatever tonight. “ Dean relays, in agreement with Castiel. 

“ Should we go check in with Mr. Nathan Haywood first?” 

Dean nods, “ Wouldn’t hurt. “ 

❤❤

“ Well that was a waste of time.” Dean grumbles, pulling off his tie and throwing it - along with his jacket - onto the motel bed. They showed up at Nathan Haywood’s house and the man wasn’t there. Sam had insisted that they didn’t have enough reason to break into the house, and Castiel had said they wouldn’t be able to find the bodies anyway, since the Bal-Bal consumes them completely. Dean just grunted and lead them back to the room. If they were going to stake out the mortuary tonight then he wanted to rest. 

“ It’s not like we could have known he wouldn’t be there, people go out.” Sam shrugs, while Dean grunts in response. Sam wasn’t wrong, still, he hated waiting.  
“ Yeah, yeah.” Dean mumbles, kicking his shoes off and laying on the bed with a huff, “ We don't’ even know how to kill this thing if we find it.” 

_Well, similar to the Aswang, the only way to kill the Bal-Bal is with a whip made solely from the tail of a stingray_. Castiel tells Dean, _Though it can be injured by your general artillery, silver, holy water, and the like. Though it will not kill it_.

“ A stingray tail whip. Did I hear that right? Because that sounds like like a joke, since it’s something we definitely don’t have in the trunk.” Dean groans. It’s never easy, is it? 

 

“I could call around to some museums to see if I can find one and pick it up before we head out tonight?” Sam offers, bless his heart. Dean lets out a relieved breath and nods. 

“Yeah, you get on that.” Dean closes his eyes and smiles just a little, “ Thanks Cas… for your help.” He murmurs under his breath. _There is no need to thank me. Rest now. You have eight hours before the mortuary is locked for the night. Dean nods and lets himself nap for a couple hours_.

❤❤

Dean had been asleep when Sam had found their needed weapon in a museum about two hours away. He leaves a note for Dean to tell him to wait for him before he heads out to the mortuary tonight, but also whispers it to Cas, thinking there’s a chance the angel would hear it, and Castiel does. He’s unable to offer any assurance to Sam, lest he have to take control of Dean’s body, so he hopes Sam knows he heard. Dean wakes two hours after Sam leaves, when the sun is just beginnings to set. Before he can even sit up Castiel says to him, 

_Sam has found the whip, two hours away. He would just be arriving at the museum now and will be back as soon as possible. He asked you to wait for him to arrive back, Dean. He says warmly, then asks, Did you sleep well?_

Dean stretches his arms over his head and Castiel hears and feels the joints pop, “ Good as I can.” He says, and Castiel is content because he can just tell Dean is well rested. “ Also, I don’t think we’ll wait for Sam. We’re just doing a stake out right? At the very least we’ll find out nothing, and maybe we’ll find out who the Bal-Bal is sooner rather than later.” He gets up and grabs something more practical to hunt in. 

Castiel frowns and tries to send his concern to Dean, _Sam asked you to wait, I think that would be the safest option, Dean._ He insists, truly concerned that they would not be able to defend themselves if they encountered the Bal-Bal. 

Dean shrugs and grabs his duffel, “ We’ll be fine, Cas.” but Castiel isn’t so sure. At the moment he does not think he has enough power to smite any creature, also his ability to heal is going to be extremely diminished. It doesn’t seem like Dean will be swayed, however, and Castiel refused to force him to stay. So Castiel lets Dean pack and walk to the mortuary which is right down the street. It’s a very small town. 

They’re covered by the oncoming dusk. Near the back of the mortuary is a dumpster, which is a decent place to hide while they watch. Over the following hour the two see Mr.Barker leave and lock up the building. They continue to wait, and as the hour ticks by and melts into the second hour a vehicle drives up to the building and parks. A younger looking man gets out of the car and Castiel frowns, sensing something wrong as he gazes upon the man. Dean feels his nerves and whispers, “ Is that it?” 

 

 _I believe so… I also believe this is ‘Nathan Haywood’ or at least, the form of a man known as Nathan Haywood, now the Bal-Bal._ Castiel hopes that Dean doesn’t follow the man, and yet he knew he wouldn’t get his wish. As Nathan produces a key to unlock the building Dean moves out from his hiding place, moving toward the building. 

They don’t go into the building until Nathan is way out of sight, moving against the wall and heading into the building. Dean pulls a gun loaded with silver rounds from his waistband. Castiel feels all the movements Dean makes and knows that the hunter is aware and cautious, this comforts Castiels slightly. 

The angel focuses and searches out the negative energy he had sensed from the mysterious man, _He is certainly back with the bodies. Dean, Sam will be here within the next twenty minutes. We should wait, if it is truly the Bal-Bal you will not be able to kill it. Dean this is too risky._ He insists quite loudly in Dean’s mind. 

“Geez, Cas, turn down the volume. What, do you just want me to let it eat another body?” 

 

 _As pleased as I am for you respecting the sanctity of the dead they are just that. Dead. I do not see a reason to risk yourself when the souls are peacefully in Heaven and no one is being harmed_.

“ It’s the principle of the thing, Cas.” Dean mumbles under his breath as they approach the backroom. When they turn around the corner of the room they find it empty and Dean frowns, stepping inside. Castiels feels a strange presence, and is immediately on edge. _It is still here, Dean_.

“Yeah, yeah, I can tell…” Dean whispers, glancing around. As he turns Castiel’s blood runs cold as he catches the sight of elongated limbs, covered in tight skin, devoid of muscle. _Dean, turn around! Dean, Dean!_ Castiel knows Dean hadn’t been aware enough and isn’t going to turn around quickly enough to fend off the Bal-Bal’s attack. Castiel feels the beast pounce, knows its long talons, tongue, and teeth are going to sink into Dean as it grasps him with its bat-like wings and arms. Castiel is not thinking of his own survival, he’s determined to save Dean’s body for Dean, and reluctantly - yet not - takes the reigns of Dean’s body and dives out of the way. “ I’m sorry.” He breathes, speaking in Dean’s voice as he fixes his grip on their gun. 

 

❤❤

Switching control isn’t the most comfortable experience. Dean’s completely disorientated and only comes back to awareness in time to see himself jump out of the way of a hand decked out in long talons. He jerks his body to move, but realizes quickly that he’s certainly not in control and only an observer. Then he remembers hearing, ‘I’m sorry’ and swallows. 

_Nah, no, you saved my ass dude, holy shit look at this thing. It’s like a bat but like.. Like…_ Dean flinches as the Bal-Bal comes at them again, and feels blessed that Castiel’s quick reflexes were saving his ass. At least for now, since it comes clear to Dean that Castiel is still very weak and already his movements are beginnings to slow. Of course they were, Castiel was only a fraction of what he usually was in terms of strength. 

When Castiel very nearly gets hit by the shrieking beast Dean is insistent, _Come on! I’m ready. Tapout, Cas, let me give it a go!_ To Dean’s surprise he’s immediately thrown into the driver’s seat. The first thing he notices is the smell of rotten flesh and almost gags on it.He barely ducks under an arm as he tries to cover his nose. 

_It’s a flesheater_ Castiel reminds _It always smells like this up close. I tried to stop you in your mind from smelling it but there’s nothing I can do for it now. Apologies._ He sounds winded. 

“ Hey, no worries man, smells like daisies or somethin’.” Dean bullshits, firing a round into the beast’s chest. It shrieks again and Dean grimaces, noting how it barely stalled the thing, just made it angry. “ When’s Sam gonna get here!?  


_I do not know. Perhaps you should have waited for him_

“I don’t have time for your sass, Cas!” Dean tucks and rolls out of the way. He’s getting out of breath too and tries to fire a few more rounds, either missing his mark or the bullets having no effect. “ Shit, shit-” The Bal-Bal finally gets a hit, knocking him back against a wall of coffins. He curses, trying to push himself up as the creature stalks toward him.

_Dean, you need to get up. Right now, you need to get out of the way. Dean, do you need me to take control? Dean?!_

The hunter groans, “ Since when did you ever talk this much?” He grunts, throwing himself across the floor out of the way. _Now is not the time to joke_ Castiel complains, and Dean ignores him completely in favour of doing more rolling out of the way. It’s just making the Bal-Bal more enraged. 

_Dean we should flee. Likely it won’t follow you, please Dean._ But the advice comes a little too late when Dean gets thrown again, and even Castiel hadn’t seen it coming. Their body is laying on the floor, and Dean is fairly sure he feels himself bleeding from somewhere along his stomach. _Dean, it’s coming at us, please, get up._ Dean can’t though, he’s too weak, and he has a feeling Castiel is too weak to help now as well. “ I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean chokes out, squeezing his eyes shut. 

_You’re already forgiven, Dean. I-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets the wrong impression from Dean's insistence they hurry up and try to find a way to revive his vessel.

_You’re already forgiven, Dean. I-_ Castiel isn’t expecting the scream or the splatter of blood against the cheek of their shared body. Dean looks up and Castiel can see Sam wielding a the stingray whip, the Bal-Bal head against falled to the floor. It’s body was dropping to the ground as well. Castiel has never been so relieved, and he thinks his own anxieties are making Dean shake. 

Sam drops the whip and runs over to help Dean up to his feet,” You’re both okay?” He asks, frantically. 

“ Shit, just barely.” Dean’s hand is pressed to his stomach and Castiel can feel the gash, torn and angry, bleeding down their body. “ I need to get stitched up…” His eyes fall on the Bal-Bal which was turning into dust.   
“ At least we don’t have to clean it up.” Sam says, helping Dean out to the Impala, getting him into the passenger’s side seat. Dean slumps back with a long sigh. 

“ Hurts less than I thought it would at least.” Dean grunts. 

“ Maybe that’s because Cas is in you. You technically have angel grace in you now. Maybe it’s even healing you slowly. “ Sam offers. _A very miniscule amount, unfortunately._ I am basically just taking your pain. Dean tells this to Sam, who is still smiling. “ Better than nothing, right?” 

Dean is inclined to agree and Castiel preens. He feels very pleased that he is able to be helpful, even if it is in the smallest of ways. He relaxes, closing his eyes and trying to soothe Dean from the inside, allow them to rest until they get to their motel. When they get to the motel and go inside Dean lays down and allows Sam to stitch him up. Castiel finds the process uncomfortable but he handles it for Dean. Once it’s over Castiel suggests quietly, _Let’ sleep Dean._ The suggestion is warm. 

Dean is agrees, closing his eyes, “ Yeah… I’m sorry. It’s my fault we almost got killed today.” He says, only speaking now because Sam had gone to shower. “ We should have waited for, Sam.” 

Castiel frowns, surprised Dean is being so sincere about this. _I was never blaming you, Dean. I told you already, I forgave you._

“ You were also going to say something else…” Dean suggests hesitantly and Castiel swallows. _I was going to tell you I don’t blame you, and it wasn’t your fault. Then Sam killed it and it mattered no longer. Let’s not dwell on this any longer._

Dean nods a little, “ Yeah, you’re right… we live to fight another day, huh?” 

Yes, it seems so

 

❤❤

Three weeks into sharing a vessel, Dean’s wound from the Bal-Bal is healed and Castiel is healed enough he brings it to Dean’s attention that he would be able to switch vessels if they were able to find him one. Unfortunately, Sam is no closer to finding out how to rematerialize Jimmy Novak. Dean makes an important point one morning, while they’re sitting in the library with books and coffee mugs before them 

“ When Cas pulled me out of hell, I mean… my body must have started to decompose and it was pretty torn up. Can’t we just wait until Cas is back at full power, he can make his body and then vacate?” It seems plausible, and Sam wants to agree until he sees Dean go a little distant. They’ve realized Dean did that when Castiel was speaking to him. 

_I wish it was this easy. The unfortunate reality is when I raised you from perdition and rebuilt your body I was a part of the full power of the Heavenly Host. I am still quite powerful at my full power, but not so much I can recreate a body from nothing. However, that was a good idea, Dean. Thank you_

Dean sighs, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Things just never seemed to work out easy, “ He says it won’t work. Shit… Just want to get you out of here, Cas.” He says., sounding a little desperate for it. He sees Sam frown at him but doesn’t say anything, just shrugs. “What? I like being me. ”

_Dean, I need you to go to a church_

 

“ Excuse me? Are you saying something about me that I need to go to a church?” Dean huffs. 

_No. I’m going to find myself a vessel_

❤❤

Castiel can’t help the feeling of being a nuisance. Rationally, he knows that Dean only keeps speaking about reviving his vessel because he thinks it will be best for Castiel, and the angel appreciates it. However, it still wounds him emotionally because he likes to think he’s been a good ‘roommate’ and yet Dean still continues to talk about giving him his two weeks notice, or something along those lines. 

That is why Castiel insists that they go to the church. He plans to find something faithful and willing to give themself up to the cause for a small amount of time until they can find his body. He does not want to ruin another human life by keeping them permanently. 

Dean points this out, after he first suggests it, “ Are you sure you wanna do that to some poor faithful guy, Cas?” And Castiel just huffs _It will not be permanent_ he insists, even though he can not know that for sure. 

So he makes Dean take him to St. John’s Baptist on a sunday, and they sit at the very back of the pews. Castiel sighs, wishing they were closer to the parishioners but he won’t push Dean, who was twitchy enough in this atmosphere. _To telepathically speak to the people gathered I will need to be in control of your body. Do you consent?”_   
“Huh? Oh.. yeah… go head, Cas….” He whispers to himself and Castiel does so, blinking as he comes back too, in possession of Dean’s body. Now that he’s not fighting for his life he can once again appreciate a very direct worldview through Dean’s eyes. It’s a lovely way to see the world. 

He takes a moment to breathe, getting his bearings and sending tendrils of his grace throughout the church. It’s slow going, he’s still weak, but through his method he can find those who are truly of faith in the building. He also may not find one, so far he feels just negativity. Children and husbands brought her by their parents and wives, elderly who had lost their faith, addicts who are having a moment of faith only to lose it again in a few days when they’re reintroduced to the bottle. Castiel feels discouraged, until he finds one soul burning brighter than others. 

Sitting in the front of the church is a woman in her early thirties, with long dark hair wearing a simple blue blouse and khakis. The coincidence isn’t lost on Castiel, and perhaps it adds even more to the pull he’s feeling toward this human being. He takes a breath and allows her grace to enter her mind. 

Castiel speaks to her, still aware in Dean but his grace knowing there is a possibility this is where he will move. _You are a woman of faith. An Angel of the Lord, Castiel - the Angel of Thursday - comes to you, seeking your help so he may walk on the earth in a physical form_ She startles, as he has expected and looks around. 

“ God?” She breathes. Castiel has to laugh, the sound deep and powerful in her mind. Not anymore. _No. I am, Castiel, an Angel, a child of God I wish to use your form so I may walk the earth_ To Dean, he would feel familiar, to this woman he would feel unfamiliar, powerful, completely otherworldly. _You may just think your thoughts to me, I will hear them_

_How do I trust you?_ She thinks, and Castiel smiles.   
_Your name is Andrea North, yes?_ Castiel asks and the woman nods, _Yes_

_Andrea, I am unable to prove this through a miracle right now, but I know you are a woman of faith. Trust in yourself, no harm will come to you_

She’s shaking, and Castiel feels guilty. One for her shock, and two for lying. Harm may come to her, _I have a family_

 

_You will be returned to them. I promise_

_Do you swear to God?_

Castiel smiles and assures her that he does. He will do his best. _How long will I be away?_ and Castiel has a thought. 

_I will keep you for one month, and help you create an excuse when you come back to your family_ He offers. 

It takes her the rest of the service to decide, and when the priest is giving the final prayer she says, _yes_ and Castiel leaves Dean and enters his new host. It is not a magical flashing light this time, just a simple coming into being. He thanks Andrea, reassures her, before putting her mind to sleep within her head so she can learn nothing about them, and not become witness to any terrifying aspects of his life. He’ll protect her like he was unable to Jimmy. 

 

❤❤

Dean feels empty the moment Castiel leaves, he also feels panicked. He looks around the church but can’t for the life of him tell which one is now Castiel by looking at the back of heads. He can see a few young men in the church and mentally narrows it down. Either guy in the front in the suit with blond ruffled hair, the guy in a flannel with a beard sitting in the row next to his own, or a guy about his age which similar features in the middle of the room who has similar features to Jimmy Novak. 

The service ends and Dean sees, one by one, each of these three men leave without glancing his way. People keep leaving and Dean doesn’t know what to do when there’s only the priest and a young woman left in the church. Castiel actually possessed a priest, shit. That makes him feel sort of dirty. He’s thinking about how to approach Castiel in his new form when the woman walks up to him, “ Hello Dean.” 

Dean’s mind can’t really process what is happening. He gapes at the woman - Cas, his mind supplies - and can’t really say much. He swallows, “ What are you doing?” 

“ Possessing the vessel of Andrea North.” Castiel says, smoothing down his blouse. Her blouse? Oh God, Dean is confused. 

“ Yeah, no, I get that. Why a girl?” Dean hisses, getting up and walking with him out of the church and toward the car. 

 

“ Because she was faithful, and the only one I deemed willing enough.” Castiel says, frowning, “ Are you not happy that I found a vessel?” He asks, “ This was the goal.” 

 

“ Just… you’re a guy. “ Dean protests weakly. 

Castiel just rolls his eyes,” Angels do not have a sex. While it is true my preferred gender is male that does not mean I am opposed to this. “ He climbs into the Impala and crosses his legs. “ I am… content, in this vessel.” He tells Dean. 

Dean sighs and gets into the car, looking grumpy for the lack of a better word, “ Yeah, I guess…” He says, starting the engine to drown out a Cas that isn’t his, not really, as they drive back to the bunker. 

❤❤

Castiel can not really understand Dean’s in attitude once they return to the bunker. He remembers Dean saying, ‘What, I like being me?’and insisting that they hurry up and find him his vessel. Castiel had done himself, found him a vessel and left Dean’s body. He thought he’d have been happy, but he seems to just be standoffish.

Castiel frowns down at his coffee mug, confused by both Dean and the lipstick that stained the edge of his mug. At the very least in this first week as being Andrea he has learned he has quite a talent for applying makeup. Sam had complimented him on it the day before and Castiel had been pleased. 

He looks up and sees that Dean has entered the kitchen, taking a breath. He smiles,” Hello, Dean.” He sees Dean sigh and supposes his voice is not familiar in the slightest, still, “ How are you…?” He asks, leaning against the counter. 

Dean shrugs, making himself coffee and Castiel waits for his reply, “ Good.” Dean says, and Castiel purses his lips. 

“ That’s good…” Castiel mumbles and goes back to drinking his coffee. He isn’t really surprised when Dean takes his coffee out of the kitchen and goes to the war room. He sighs and looks down. Perhaps he’s offended Dean in choosing this vessel. He puts his mug down and decided to go elsewhere in the bunker, ignoring the small ache in his chest. 

❤❤

“Come on, Dean. You haven’t talked to Cas in like two weeks. Is he really making you that uncomfortable? Like come on, he looks sad all the time now. I’m sure it’s hard for him being in a new vessel to.” Sam insists, sitting next to Dean in the car as they go to pick up supplies. 

“ It’s the eyeliner. Makes him look sad.” Dean grunts. 

Sam gives him a bitch face and Dean tries to imitate it but probably just looks stupid. He huffs, “ Oh come on, Sam. You can’t tell me it’s not weird. I mean, it’s like a completely new person. “ 

“ Because he wears sad eyeliner?” Sam asks mockingly, “ It’s still, Cas.” 

“ I know it’s still, Cas, Sam. I’m not stupid.” 

“ So, then what’s the problem? Because, okay, he’s a fairly attractive woman and I’ll understand if you’re thinking even more now about-” 

“ Sam if you finish that sentence I’m going to pull over and kick you out of the car and you’ll have to walk home.” Dean snaps, cheeks red and his eyes focused on the road. “ It’s not that.” He grunts. 

“ Are you sure?” Sam presses and Dean groans. 

“ Yeah, no, I’m sure. I don’t feel anymore… attracted, to Cas then I usually do.” Dean just doesn’t tell Sam how attractive he usually thinks Castiel is, which is a lot but that’s for himself to know and definitely not Sam. 

“ Right.” It’s pretty clear that Sam thinks he knows how attractive Dean finds Castiel and that just grinds Dean’s gears. 

“ Whatever… it’s just… we don’t know this woman. It’s weird, Cas not being Cas on the outside, and it makes it not feel like Cas at all even though it’s clearly him.” Dean says, frustrated. 

“ So, it’s not that it’s a woman. It’s that it’s someone unfamiliar. That… you or Jimmy isn’t his vessel.” Sam assumes. 

 

“ I mean I guess? Not that I need to share headspace with him but yeah, it’s weird.”

 

“ You’re jealous he decided to find a new vessel instead of bunking with you.” Sam is grinning and Dean starts to pull the car over, “ That’s it! You’re getting kicked out!” And Sam is laughing loudly, “ Dean no! Get back on the road! Dean!” 

 

❤❤

After talking with Sam, Dean starts to begin to realize how stupid he is. He kept saying it, ‘Cas is still Cas’ and yet he hasn’t been acting like it. Sure, maybe he’s a little jealous and Sam is right, he wants to house Cas right now instead of a stranger, and he doesn’t get why Castiel decided to leave. Especially just to bring some innocent woman into their mess. 

So, he goes back to treating Castiel normally. Talking to him, inviting him to run errands, casually touching him. Super casually. Castiel is back to smiling and honestly, that’s enough to make this worth it. It’s been about a month and Dean starts to believe that if Castiel stayed this way it would be okay. He wants to tell Cas that, and about the same time Castiel comes to him and says. 

“ I must return Andrea to her family, now, as I promised her I would.” 

“Huh? What do you mean, she’s your vessel now?” Dean points out, confused and worried about this. 

 

“ She has a family. I promised her I would only keep her for a month. I had thought we would be able to find a a way to bring Jimmy Novak back, but we have made no progress and I promised her… I must go and find another vessel immediately. “ Castiel says, sighing. He seems disappointed, and Dean realizes that Castiel isn’t comfortable being in a foreign vessel either. He wants his own back. But he remembers what Castiel had said about being in him, that he was extremely accommodating. He’d seemed happy. 

“ I mean, I don’t see why you need to go searching when I’m right here.” Dean says casually, and Castiel’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Excuse me?” 

“ I’m serious, like.. Why would you go take over someone else’s life when we shared a body just fine. Yeah?” Dean shrugs, keeping it casual. This wasn’t a big idea. 

“ I just thought you hated having me, not around, but… with you, in that way.” And Dean is surprised. He hadn’t thought he’d come off like that. 

“ No, not at all. I didn’t mind. “ 

“ You were fairly insistent on getting my body back as soon as possible.” Castiel is looking down at her feet, and Dean laughs softly, smiling. 

“ That’s for your sake, Cas. I want you to have your own body back because I’m worried about you.” Dean mumbles, looking off away from Cas, and Castiel blinks, a smile spreading over his face. Dean feels shitty for ever making Castiel feel like he was trying to get rid of him. He’s done that enough. 

“ Oh.. well..” Castiel is still smiling and Dean’s chest feels warm. “ That’s… good. Then I suppose.. We should return Andrea to her family and I can… come back to you.” He says, and Dean almost thinks he sounds shy. 

Dean swallows and nods, touching Cas’s shoulder reassuringly “ Yeah, yes. We’ll do that.” 

 

❤❤

Castiel had made a plan with Sam and it had been quite simple. Andrea had been hit by a car coming back from church, as she walked to her home. Her purse had been thrown, and the hospital had not found an ID for her. She’d taken a month to wake up from a coma and she’d be desperately worried about her family who didn’t know what had happened to her. 

Castiel awakes Andrea in her own mind and her overwhelming response is that her body feels pure, and that she’s glad to have been in the service of an angel. She felt blessed. Castiel felt very humbled, and pleased by this. 

He explains their plan, and Andrea agrees. She feels bad lying, but also knows that she did what she felt was right, and she could repair things with her family. They’d just be worried, and maybe this would bring them closer. She was happy for that. 

 

Castiel explains, as he still drives her vessel, he will send himself into his friend, Dean, and then they will pose as police to take her home. The procedure is simply. Castiel reaches out a hand and touches Dean’s shoulder and he flows from Andrea into Dean. He had warned Dean he would take control upon first entering, and that he’d quickly put himself in the back seat. He does so, and looks through Dean’s eyes and watches Dean speak to Andrea. 

Sam is there too, and he’s assuring her that it’s okay to be a little shaky after being possessed by an angel. 

“ …. Are, you both… vessels? How do you know Castiel?” Andrea is asking as the go to their car. She’s shaky, but ready to be home. 

“ Nah.” Castiel hears Dean say, “ He’s our friend. Our family.” 

Castiel lets the words sink in and has never felt more at home. 

 

❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want Dean disliking Castiel's new vessel just because it was female. I chose to make it a female vessel just because it felt right at the time, but I wanted Dean to just miss Cas, and not understand why he wasn't a good enough vessel. So yeah, that's the situation :) Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are becoming used to their situation, just as Sam seems to find an answer for their problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are killing me, sorry if there's delays.

“ Did you know sometimes you think out loud?” Dean asks Castiel once they’ve reached the two month mark of Castiel being vesselless. Castiel just hums, watching the television show Dean had turned on. He wasn’t quite sure why this British man was yelling over food but he reminds him of Balthazar in some ways. 

_Do I ? I have not noticed. I am sorry if it bothered you I’ll be more active in preventing it._ He assures. 

“ Nah. It’s okay, it’s just little things. Observations. Like you just said you thought this man was overly aggressive. Then earlier you said it seemed like a beautiful day and birds would be outside. Then I mention them and you don’t seem to remember saying them.” Castiel remembers his comments about the birds. He hadn’t remembered saying that. 

 

_Perhaps I am either letting my mind wander and speaking freely, or as we become used to sharing a vessel my thoughts are becoming open to you._

 

“ Huh.” Dean is smiling, Castiel finds this endearing. Then Dean is blushing and sighs,” Yeah… well, I heard that.” And Castiel feels embarrassment for the first time while in Dean, and he thinks that makes it worse

❤❤

Castiel must have noticed that Dean enjoyed his running commentary because quite often while Dean goes about his day - unless he needs to concentrate on something - Dean finds him speaking. It’s simple things, noting the colour of an object, the weather, or even how in Dean’s body it seemed that the food they ate didn’t taste of molecules. 

Everything that Castiel described was so simple, that normally Dean would never pay any extra attention to it. Castiel’s commentary really brightened up the world for him, which wasn’t an easy thing to do these days. 

Dean thinks it is just Castiel’s constant presence which had never been constant before this situation. It’s nice, having the family together, even if he doesn’t tell Castiel or Sam that. 

Sam’s getting used to them being one being as well, and he’s gotten fairly good at addressing who exactly he wants to speak to, and Dean will either speak for himself or relay Cas’ reply. They’re in sync. 

Dean’s also began to let Castiel take control of his body. Castiel doesn’t need to sleep and they’ve found that if Castiel takes control after Dean’ fallen asleep for the night it doesn’t impact Dean’s rest. There’s many times Dean reawakens in the kitchen to find Castiel using his own muscle memory to make them breakfast. It’s a coexistence that truly seems to work for them, and has never once been invasive like Dean had feared it would be. 

Of course Dean knew that Castiel was very respectful of him, but he thinks if he was in the same position he would want to steer the vessel. He’s glad that Castiel doesn’t want to do that to him. He really is grateful. 

This is why Dean is a little disappointed when Sam comes into the kitchen one morning and says, “ So get this.” 

❤❤

“ Castiel, okay, how many Archangels is there actually?” 

“ We’ve already met them all, Sam.” Dean complains, “ Four. Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer and Raphael.” Sam’s bitchface happens as soon as Dean hears Castiel say _wrong_

Dean huffs, slumping back in his chair, “ Okay, fine then smarty pants how many?” 

_Despite the four you having met being the strongest Archangels there are actually seven for each day of the week. There was Selaphiel, Barachiel, and Raguel at the time before the fall of Lucifer. No one has seen them since, and perhaps they are myth but all angels know their names._ Castiel says primly. 

“So you’re saying three archangels may or may not exist?” Dean asks and Sam smiles. 

“ That’s perfect! That means we can summon an archangel maybe, that isn’t Michael or Lucifer because they’re locked away. We can get them to remake your vessel.” Sam says hopefully. 

“ Who says they’d do that?” Dean asks. 

_Let’s stay positive, Dean._

Sam rolls his eyes,” Okay, so the point is I think we should try this. It’s been almost three months and I’m sure Castiel would like to be back in his body now. “ He says, bringing out a spellbook to show the summoning spell. 

_I have honestly been quite content…_ Castiel murmurs. 

“ Yeah, me too Cas.” He whispers under his breath.

Sam gives Dean a look and then goes back to getting the ingredients for the spell. Thankfully Castiel knows the incantation, as they had onced used it to summon Raphael. Unfortunately it has to be used at dawn so they must go to sleep, leaving the ingredients out for the morning incantation. 

Dean goes into his room and flops down into bed, “... So you may have your body back tomorrow.” He says. 

_If my brothers are still alive and willing to help me. There are many variables for this, Dean._

Dean nods, looking a little solemn, “..That’s gotta feel good.” 

Castiel feels Dean’s reluctance and smiles softly. He decides that it would be best tell Dean this now, instead of once they’re not sharing a vessel anymore, _Dean I am extraordinarily grateful for the hospitality that you have afforded me. I never imagined I would have to ask this of you, but there is no way to express how grateful I truly am, Dean_

“ Oh don’t get sappy on me…” Dean says, a flush on his cheeks. _Dean, I am seri-_ “ I know.” He cuts him off “ And… you don’t need to thank me because I know you’d do the same for me if the situations for reversed. You made my body once, so I’m just returning the favour or whatever” He rubs at the back of his neck. 

Castiel smiles and nods, knowing Dean was just embarrassed, _Of course, Dean. What would you like for breakfast in the morning before we complete the summoning_

“ Bacon and eggs? But don’t burn the eggs this time. They only need about two minutes on one side to keep the yolks runny.” Castiel laughs softly and nods, _Of course. Goodnight, Dean_

❤❤

 

The eggs are perfect and Dean is damn proud of Castiel. He’s eating while leaning against a table in the war room, “ So we’re … the holy oil is down, the bowl is full of stuff and the seal is on the floor. Cas just has to speaks the Enochian.” 

Sam smiles and picks up his plate, “ Let me finish my breakfast.” 

“ Well that’s a given, Sam.” Dean rolls his eyes and finishes up his eggs. Then it’s time for the ceremony. “ Alright!” Dean smiles,” Take control, Cas, this is all you.” He says. 

_Of course Dean_ It’s as simple as Dean closing his eyes and when they’re opened again it’s Cas. He steps forward and puts his hand about the bowl, then clears his throat, “ Rah, ah gah ee oh es, vee nu nohno kee ah seh peh teh poh ah ma lah deh zod.” The syllables are strange coming from Dean’s mouth but the desired effect happens. Light flicker, the ground shakes. Sam throws a match to light the holy oil as smoke suddenly clouds the sigil. 

 

“ Who in the-!? No, seriously, who in the hell is summoning me, like come on, any one of you assholes should know I’m way more in hiding then ever since I’m supposed to be dea- Hey!” Gabriel says, eyes going wide as he takes in the Winchester’s before him. They were certainly the last people he expected to see on the other side. Clearly. 

“ Gabe?!” “ Brother..?” 

“ Shit.” 

 

❤❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is on the scene and he can't help anyone without having a little fun first.

"Have you ever experienced a nightmare, where you’re in front of a crowd in just your underwear, but like… the crowd in this case is you two, and the underwear is a ring of holy fire and an unexpected Archangel summoning.” Gabriel asks, grinning sheepishly.  
“ No, I cannot say I have suffered from that dream, however I often imagine about my brother dying.” Castiel speaks, the pain etched clearly on Dean’s features. The same expression is almost mirrored by Sam. “ And yet here you are, and… you have been hiding…” 

Gabriel frowns, his gaze landing on ‘Dean’, “ Oh shit. This is new. This is really, really new and-” A smirk spreads over his face, “ - look at you two. Closer than ever. This is super lovely. When did you decide to live like this? Congratulati-”

“This isn’t a joke.” Sam snaps, “ We weren’t trying to summon you, we thought you were dead. We were looking for someone to help us.” He says. 

“ Well, you’re shit out of luck. Michael and Lucifer are in the cage, Raphael is dead and - since assuming you thought I was dead and looking for the other archangels - the rest of us are dead too, from way way back in the day.” Gabriel huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “ Sorry I’m not the help you’re looking for.” 

“ I’m not saying.. Gabriel.” Sam rubs a hand over his face,” It’s not… it’s not that we weren’t looking for you we just didn’t think… you were an option..” He says, glancing away. 

“ Yeah, well, same thing. Didn’t want people to. Witness protection and such. “ Gabriel says, rubbing the back of his neck and taking a breath. He turns back to his brother,” Your vessel was destroyed.” 

Castiel nods, standing firmly and trying not to let his pain show any longer. It was clearly Gabriel didn’t feel sympathy for his pain so he would get to his point. “ My vessel is destroyed and I would like for you to recreate it so I no longer have to inconvenience, Dean.”

_Your brother is an asshole and you’re not an inconvenience, Cas_ Dean grumbles and it makes Cas smile. 

“ Ugh, gross, and I can hear you, Dean. Stop flirting and insulting me. Now, what’s in it for me?” Gabriel asks and has the balls to just sit down cross-legged inside the circle of holy fire and relax, leaning back on his hands. 

Sam grits his teeth,” This is your brother we’re talking about. What do you mean ‘what’s in it for me?’. You’ll be helping you brother!” 

“ Yeah, well it takes a lot of power and he seems to be doing just damn fine so.” Gabriel shrugs, grinning, “ I’m sure Castiel is more happy about this situation then he lets on.” 

“ Well you may make your assumption the fact remains this is not a permanent solution to my vessel problem. So, as your brother I am asking your for a favour. Please, Gabriel, I would like my vessel back. We’ve realized that taking a new vessel is just not possible. I would hate to ruin the life of another family or individual.” Castiel says, pleading to his brother. “ I know you have the power to do it, I can sense that you’re at your full strength now.” 

Gabriel puts a hand over his heart and sniffs, “ Oh bro.. My heart. But you know me, you can’t expect me to let this go without me having some fun. I’ll give you your vessel back. In a bit. “ 

“ Thank you.” Castiel breathes and then frowns, “ What exactly are you going to do to ‘have some fun’?” He asks cautiously. 

Gabriel grins and raises his hand and Sam almost dives forward to stop the angel from snapping his fingers but it’s too late. Gabriel snaps and everything changes. 

❤❤

“ Shit Gabriel do you really have to do things like this!? It’s not funny, no one but you finds it funny.” Sam yells at the angel from where they’re sitting up in a booth that looked over a large stadium. He can see Dean standing in the center and groans,” If you hurt them I’ll never forgive you.” 

“ Wow, am I already forgiven for not telling you I was dead this whole time? Cool. I’m not going to hurt them, Sam. I’m just going to remind them of how much they need each other.” Gabriel says, relaxing back on the plush sofa he made for them. 

“ Right, because you are wonderful at making people learn life lessons. “ Sam huffs and sits back. 

“ Sam, come on…”  
“ I already forgive you for that. Now shut up.” Sam huffs, “ and start this. Whatever this is.” 

“ Welcome too-! Erm… this doesn’t have a name. I mean it isn’t a competition. It’s just you so… Welcome Sam our guest of honor!!” Gabriel jokes and stands up. He’s speaking into a microphone “ Heya Dean! Cas! Oh now whichever one you are right now put that finger down that’s just mean.” He huffs, “ You’re both going to face the labyrinth! You can’t survive without working together! You can’t survive without each other!” 

“What ‘labyrinth’?” Sam grumbles, glaring up at him and Gabriel ignores him. He can see Sam is interested in the proceedings. 

It’s clearly Dean in control of his body at the moment, “ Shut up! We don’t have to do this, Gabe fuck you!” He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. _I don’t think he means to hurt us. It could be fun, whatever these tasks are_ “ Fun? No, Cas, not fun. He’s taking advantage of us for his own sick fun and I know you’re enjoying it Sam!” He yells, shaking his fist at them where they’re seated above. 

Sam covers his house to hide a laugh, “ No way, Dean! I’m trying to get him to stop this.” and Gabriel grins and sits back down,” Whatever, have fun!” He snaps and Dean looks around himself in a circle as a maze and the walls raise, filling the stadium. “ I was wondering what you meant by maze..” Sam hums.

“ Impressed?” Gabriel asks, fluttering his lashes at Sam, and the hunter shoves his shoulders,” Let’s just watch this.” Sam huffs. 

❤❤

Dean takes a breath and looks around, “ Let or right, Cas?” he asks. 

Castiel smiles, looking down the paths as Dean moves, _I suggest we keep to the right and hopefully we can make our way out._ He suggests, _Although Gabriel did make it seem like it wouldn’t be as simple as finding the right path… it seems there will be challenges._

Dean nods, “ Things that we can’t survive without each other…” 

_I’m sure this isn’t truly life or death._

“ Wish I could be as sure as you.” Dean grumbles, finally beginning to walk to the right, keeping his hand against the wall. It’s made of stone and covered in moss, and it looked really old. “ Gabe sure likes to show off with all the theatrics huh?” he mumbles. 

_Yes, well, that is certainly like him, yes… let’s make the most of his creativity._ Castiel suggests and Dean nods, “ We’ll try.” He says. 

Soon they come to a gate in the middle of their path and Dean curses, “ Guess we picked the wrong way…” He mumbles, but when he turns a wall had popped up behind them. He groans,” That’s just so annoying.” He says and turns back to the gate. That’s when he notices a panel in the center of the iron bars of the gate that clearly doesn’t fit in with the time period. “ It’s a tablet.” He huffs. 

_Yes, well it certainly doesn’t fit with the time period it appears to have a puzzle on it._ Castiel comments and Dean frowns and pokes at the screen, “ … It’s a Sudoku.” he says in disbelief. 

_A what…?_ Castiel asks, peering at the puzzle. 

“ We’re fucked. “ 

 

❤❤

“The hardest Sudoku in existence? How are those two supposed to figure that out?” Sam says, shaking his head. Gabriel had given him a tablet with a camera that followed Dean and Castiel. He hadn’t been able to see them behind all the walls of the labyrinth.

“ Well I figured Cas is as old as existence so it shouldn’t be too big of a problem.” Gabriel shrugs, leaning toward Sam so he can see the screen. 

“ Well I bet Dean’s never done one of those and Castiel doesn’t know what it is.” Sam grumbles,” We’re going to be here for hours and never get to leave, then Cas’ll never get his vessel.” 

“ You don’t think I’d really leave him without making a vessel for him again, do you? I’m not heartless. He’s my brother. “ Gabriel says gently. 

“ You still plan to leave us, even if you give Castiel a vessel.” Sam states and Gabriel shrugs. 

“ Why would I stay here?” Gabriel asks him, “ I still want to stay off the radar and -”  
“ That’s selfish.” Sam says, “ You’re leaving your brother alone while you’re just hiding from life, it seems. “ It’s clear he’s not impressed and Gabriel - despite himself - feels a little guilty. 

“ I’m sorry for making you think I was dea-” “No, you aren’t. You’d have come back on your own if you had been.” “Sam -” “ Shut up. Dean is trying to explain how Sudoku’s work.” 

❤❤  
“ Okay, so like… see how there’s nine columns, nine rows and then nine blocks.”  
_Yes Dean I can see this._  
“ Okay, so so like there’s nine one-digit numbers. One to nine. The goal is to fill each row, column and box with numbers from one to nine. “  
_I suppose you cannot repeat numbers in a box, line or column._  
“ No, Cas, you can’t.”  
_The human mind is so imaginative and complexing. I am impressed with their creativity_  
“ Cas?”  
_Yes Dean?_  
“ Can we just start the damn puzzle?”  
_Oh. Certainly_  
❤❤

“ Gabe, it has been three hours.” Sam says, after a long while of silence. 

“ Mmmhmmm, sure looks like it has been.” 

“ They’ve only solved about half of it. “ 

“ Sure looks like it.” 

“ Gonna… maybe give them a hint? Throw in a couple numbers to help them out?” 

 

“ Not a chance.” 

Sam is quiet again for awhile. He hadn’t been watching the screen for awhile. Dean and Castiel had gone from immediate defeat, to a weak effort, then bickering and were now really trying to solve the puzzle. They were working well together, but it had been three hours. 

“... How many more puzzles are after this?” 

“ About six.” 

“ … I wish I still thought you were dead.” 

“ Oh you don’t mean that!” 

❤❤

At the fifth hour mark Dean had taken a nap, letting Castiel take control of the situation. He work methodically, confidently. The puzzle had seemed so simple but in the end the puzzle had confused him. He was grateful he had Dean to ease him into the process of completing the puzzle, even if Dean himself was frustrated with it. He fills in the final two numbers, “ That’s a nine, and a six… and we’re done!” The gate swings open and Castiel honestly jumps excitedly, an expression of joy across Dean’s face. 

“ I did it! Dean! Dean!” And Dean awakes in his mind and sees the gate fly open. _Shit! You got the hang of that, Cas! Good damn job!_ Castiel feels warmth spread through him and his smile only gets wider. He steps through the door and sighs in relief as he sees a basket with bottles of water and sandwiches on the other side. Dean’s body had begun to need sustenance. 

_Oh shit, is that smoked meat on rye with mustard? Eat two of those_ Castiel laughs and the first thing he does is take a drink of water, “ I will momentarily.” He downs the water to first hydrate them, then he picks up the basket and unwraps a sandwich as they walk to eat. 

“ I wonder what our next challenge will be.” Castiel says, biting into the sandwich. 

_If it’s a Rubix cube I may cry._ He huffs. Castiel laughs softly, “ Yes, I have heard of those and they seem to be challenging and frustrating.” Dean hums in agreement. 

Soon they come to a crossroad and Dean suggests they keep to the right. Castiel agrees and they walk down that path until they reach another gate. There’s another tablet in the wall. _At least it’s not a Rubix cube._

Castiel peers forward at the tablet and hums, “ I believe it is a quiz.” He says simply. 

_A quiz about what?_ Dean asks at the same time castiel presses a key labeled, ‘instructions’. He reads it out. 

“ ‘Five questions about Dean, and five questions about Castiel must be answered by the opposite person.’ Hm, seems like this could be interesting.” 

_Seems like it could be little personal_ Dean grumbles as the tablet asks in Gabriel’s voice, 

‘ Dean, what is the colour of Castiel’s wings?’

‘How would he know that?’

‘Sam shut up they can hear you if you speak into the mic!’ Gabriel hisses.  
Dean groans loudly, “ Gabriel, you fucker. “ 

 

❤❤

“ You’re just going to make up embarrassing questions!” Sam says, trying to grab the mic from Gabriel. The angel just slides out of the way, “ Answer the question Dean!” 

“ How is he even supposed to know that!?” 

“ Because they’re… they’re them!” Gabe groans. 

‘They’re fucking black, okay!?’Dean’s voice calls from the tablet. 

Sam looks at Gabriel curiously, “ Black?” He asks curiously. 

Gabriel grins and speaks into the microphone again,” Question 1, correct.” 

❤❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gabriel's game of question and answer continues Castiel and Dean are forced to reveal private thoughts they have about each other.

❤❤

 _How did you know my wings were black, Dean?_ Castiel asks, surprised but pleased. 

“ Well.. okay so remember when we first met? And your wings sort of appeared on the walls?” Dean says. 

_Dean, shadows are always black and gray_ Castiel says and Dean huffs. 

“ I know that, Cas, okay? I’m not stupid. I know how shadows work, but it just looked… right.” Dean says, shrugging, “ And I mean, seems like you’ve always been a blacksheep. Couldn’t picture you with fluffy white wings.” he explains. 

_Is that alright with you… ? I understand they’re not very… angelic_

“ Your wings are better than any other Angel’s.” Dean reassured, cheeks pink. 

“ Hey, fuck you Winchester you haven’t seen mine!” Gabriel yells from the tablet and Dean huffs, “ I don’t wanna. Give us the next damn question.” 

“ Fuck you, but okay fine. Let’s get through questions for you first, Dean, since you’ve so nicely taken the reigns of your vessel.” Gabriel clears his throat, “ Dean Winchester, when you returned from 2014 why did you say to Castiel ‘Don’t ever change’?” 

“ Hey that’s a little… personal.” Dean mumbles, rubbing his arm. 

_2014? Were you transported there? When was this?_ Castiel asks worried, I remember when I found you on the street you seemed… dazed. I didn’t ask. 

“ Gabriel what’re you talking about?” Sam is asking and Gabriel shushes him,” Dean’ll explain.” 

“ How do you even know?” Dean grumbles, and the tablet just looks back at him, too smug for an inanimate object. “ Fine, okay. Before the apocalypse Zachariah sent me to 2014 to show me what would happen if I said no to Michael. Sam had said yes to Lucifer and the Croatoan virus was… everywhere. Cas and I were fighting in a resistance and Cas had fallen and he… was a very promiscuous drug-user. It wasn’t him, but it was, and… I didn’t want Cas to be fucked up by the world that much. He’s an angel, he shouldn’t fall to all that … dirty human, shit, you know?” 

_Dean… That’s… very kind of you. I hope I.. have remained me, in the end._

“ Yeah, you’re you, Cas. That’s a great thing to be.” 

_You’re too kind_

Gabriel aww’s and then laughs,” That’s so sweet, Dean…-” “ You should have told me  
about that, Dean!” Sam interrupts. 

“ It wasn’t the first time I lied to you and it wouldn’t be the last. It got us working together again, didn’t it?” Dean grumbles, “.. Sorry, Sam.” 

“ I’m sorry you had to see what you did…” 

“ Next question, anyone?” Gabriel asks and then just starts anyway, “ Okay, Dean, so that was sweet. How about something even more sweet?”

“ How about no?” Dean suggests, thinking about all the things that Gabriel could possible know about.  
“ Oh Dean, you wish. How about a simple little question? What do you think is Castiel’s best physical feature?” Gabriel asks, sugary sweet. 

“ Oh come on, I can’t just narrow it dow-” Dean’s eyes go wide, Gabriel cackles and Castiel smiles _That is very flattering, if not very specific._

“ Shut up, Cas.” Dean mumbles, “ I just mean… his body is his body, but it’s more than then the body for Cas. He’s this whole other… being, but it’s the eyes… those are his best feature.” 

_Oh… yes, well.. That is right. This body isn’t mine, but it feels like mine… and thank you, they’re quite blue_

“ A nice blue….” Dean mumbles and sighs,” Alright, Gabriel, give me more shit I guess.” 

Gabriel laughs,” Oh Dean, I’ve been only asking you sweet questions… Okay so, blue eyes, don’t ever change, black wings… what else do we want to know about. Oh oh why did you keep Castiel’s trench in your trunk when you thought he was dead, like what was the point of that?” 

“ Aren’t you supposed to hold onto things that remind you of people?” Dean huffs,” That’s a stupid question… plus when we found him he was clearly going to want it.” He grumbles. 

_Dean you’re so kind. I am glad you kept it_

“ You kinda wouldn't be you without it.. I mean you could shake up your look a little when you get your body back. Like… you can relax, a bit.” Dean says slowly. 

_Oh… can I use some of your clothing then?_

Dean clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck.” Yeah, Cas, sure.” 

“ So sweet.” Gabriel sniffs, “ Final question… Do you ever want Castiel to leave Earth and go back to Heaven?” 

“ … That’s Cas’s choice. It’s not my decision on whether or not he stays. I...hope he stays with Sam and I, in the bunker, but that’s okay if he wants to go home...as long as he visits a lot. I’d miss him. It’s whatever though…” 

_Dean I-_

“ Hey, you don’t need to justify whatever you’re thinking. It’s your choice, after all.” Dean says, “ You’re your own.. Angel.” 

_Yes, but-_

“Bro!” Gabriel interrupts,” If you wouldn’t mind coming to the forefront for a sec so you can answer your questions, that would be perfect.” He says, not wanting Dean to get anymore out of Castiel right now since that would ruin one of his questions. 

_Dean…. May I?_

Just just sort of shrugs and nods and Castiel sighs, _A verbal confirmation, please_

“ Uh, go ahead and take the driver’s seat.” Dean says and Castiel is pleased with this and does. “ Alright, Brother, I suppose I will answer your questions for your silly game now. “ 

“ ‘Silly’? Now that’s just mean. We’re having some real good talk here. I bet you’ve  
heard some things that you like.” And he’s not wrong. Castiel is feeling oddly warm inside, pleased with Dean’s answers. 

“ Yes, well... Go on then.” Cas sighs, rubbing at his temple. 

Gabriel clears his throat, the tablet speaker crackling slightly, “ Why did you disobey  
orders to rescue Dean from Hell?” 

“ _Gabriel._ ” Castiel hissed, not pleased by this question in the slightest, “ That’s… confidential…” 

“ No secrets here, bro. Come on, spill you little rebel.” 

“ Fine.” Castiel grunts, “ Because I felt that father wanted me to be the first to be there, to rebuild his soul properly, purely, without allowing any of my brethren to corrupt him. So I raced ahead of the entire Angelic host to grip Dean first.” He says, speaking slow and sure, although on the inside he’s hesitant.  
_Wait, I thought… I figured it’d just been you._ Dean comments, confused, _So, God thought the other angels would what, piece humpty dumpty together wrong?_

“ I… suppose.. But… I also just thought you deserved a proper rebirth… although I believe God to have told me to do so, I did also take matters into my own hands.” Castiel admits hesitantly. 

_Well… you did a good job, piecing me together. Thank you._ Dean comments,  
almost shyly. 

Castiel smiles a little bashfully and nods, “ I tried my best…” 

_You always do._

Castiel smiles, feeling giddy and it looks quite sweet on Dean’s face. “ Next question?” He asks, making Gabriel laugh. He knew Cas would play along with him. Just like he had when they were children. Despite Castiel’s collected and disinterested demeanor he always was the first to join in on Gabriel’s shenanigans. 

“It’d be my pleasure, dear bro. Now, to mirror one of Dean’s questions. What is the eldest Winchester’s best physical feature?” Gabriel asks. 

“ Do souls count?” Castiel inquires and Gabriel huffs,” I was trying to be more superficial. Like his eyes or his ass.” 

_Tell him to shut his mouth!_ “ His Freckles. They complement the rest of his face quite nicely.” _Really?_ “ Yes, Dean. I suppose they are...endearing.” _Endearing…_

“ This is way too gross, make it stop Gabriel.” Sam complains from where he’d sprawled himself out on the sofa. Gabriel is huddled in one corner of the sofa and sticks his tongue out at Sam,” It’s sweet. Shut your mouth. Okay! That’s lovely, bro, good choice. Now, I’m thinking…it what exactly is the reason you have a more ‘profound bond’ with Dean? There’s gotta be a reason.” 

“ I’m still a little mad about that profound bond thing, Cas.” Sam tells hims through the tablet and Castiel smiles a little, “ You… shouldn’t be. If you’d known the reason behind it. “

“ Well, isn’t that what Gabriel is asking?”  
“ Angels hear a plethora of prayers throughout their day. They get mangled together if the angel doesn’t take the time to pay attention to each one. Sometimes a voice will ring out louder than another. In my case, I rebuilt Dean using my grace, left a mark on his skin. Because of that his prayers rang out louder so I consider that a profound bond.” Castiel says. 

“ So, Samalam, if you wanna be marked by an angel, I suppose I can help yo-” Sam shoves a decorative couch cushion into Gabriel’s face,” No thanks!” 

Dean doesn’t add anything to the conversation. He knew he felt more connected to Castiel then Sam but it was good to know there was a reason why, and not just favoritism. Although he feels like he may be Castiel’s favorite, after this little game. With his silence, Castiel asks, “ Dean?” And Dean just reassuringly tells him, _All’s good, Cas_. 

Gabriel is laughing and throwing the pillow back at Sam, “ Whelp. Suit yourself, Sam. Now, two questions left. You’re doing great, Cas.” 

“ Thank you, I suppose.” Castiel hums. He leans back against one of the walls and yawns. Dean is still tired from his nap earlier and he’s feeling the effects. He hopes they won’t be here for much longer. 

“ Castiel, my dearest little brother, my dearest fluffy butted little angel bro-”

“ Get on with it.” Sam says and Gabriel kicks him weakly. “ Fine! Cas, do you have plans to return to Heaven permanentl-?” 

“Never.” Castiel cuts Gabriel off. “ Why would I? Despite still trying to… pay my debts to Heaven, why would I choose to live in a place where I was hated? At least on Earth I feel… appreciated.” He says hesitantly, hoping that he actually is appreciated. _I’m glad you’re not leaving. Really, cause… you are appreciated here_

Gabriel smiles fondly, “ I… think you made a good choice, Cas. I’ve chosen Earth too. Last question.” He says, putting his finger over the unlock button on the tablet. Sam had thought he’d been using his powers but apparently it was wirelessly controlled. Sam smirks. 

“ Wait. I have a question for you. Why’d you choose Earth?” Sam asks, moving closer to Gabriel so he can reach the tablet. 

“ This isn’t about me, Samantha.” Gabriel says, giving him a look, “ Now, Cas-”

“ No, seriously. I wanna know, Gabe. It’d mean a lot to me.” Sam says, giving him puppy eyes. Gabe can’t resists those and rests the tablet down. 

“ Well, you see… it started a long time ago, back when we were all up in Heaven and Dad decided that he’d make the humans on the Earth. As you know, some liked this better then others and- Hey! Sam no!” He reaches for the tablet quickly but it’s too late, Sam’s already grabbed it and open the gate for Dean and Castiel to pass through, “ I thought you really wanted to know!” He says, genuinely hurt. 

“ Gabriel, we really needed to move this along. It’s been embarrassing enough for them.” 

Gabriel doesn’t say anything and curls up on his side of the sofa, sulking. Sam sighs, “ Tell me another time, I would love to listen.” 

“... really?” “Truly.” 

Gabriel grins a little and nods, “ Alright boys… keep walking.”

Castiel sighs, shaking his head as he allows Dean to come back into control, “ What even is our lives?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks that Gabriel has to be pulling these 'challenge' ideas out of his ass. Or maybe just from classic movies. Either way, even with a new warmth in his chest, Dean is getting more and more sick of this maze. Even if he's gotta do it for Cas.
> 
> Also Disclaimer for this chapter. I was having a super hard time italicizing Castiel's parts. Usually the html works fine but I see some parts may be italicized while they shouldn't be ( Although I did try to go through it all and fix it)). Castiel is in Dean's mind for the entirety of the chapter. I'm sorry if it's confusing at any parts! Maybe I fixed it all. Here's hoping.

_I wonder if the rest of this will be questionnaires and puzzles. I expected more from Gabriel, honestly_ Castiel comments, _It almost feels like he wanted to know more about us._

“ Don't’ know how much he wanted to know. He just seems like a nosy guy.” Dean shrugs. Then pauses walking for a second. “.. You meant all that?” Dean asks slowly, “ What you said? That you felt appreciated by us?” Sometimes he felt like he didn't’ appreciate Cas enough. 

_Everything I said was completely truthful, Dean. I don’t want to leave Heaven. I don’t want to leave the bunker. I don’t want to leave you._

“... Maybe Gabriel’s game ain't’ so stupid after all…” Dean says, smiling as he begins walking again. 

_You never would have asked me about where I planned to stay, so you never would have had an answer. You owe Gabriel for your own piece of mind_ Castiel teased him. 

Dean just rolls his eyes, “ Uh huh. Laugh it up, Cas. What the hell do we have to face next?” He asks. Castiel just keeps smiling. He’s happy. 

❤❤

Dean stares at the pit of snakes that was completely blocking the path, “ You’re shitting me. You’re honest to god /shitting/ me.” 

_God was never really that honest, Dean_

“ Yeah, no, I just… Snakes. Snake pit. Like there’s literally a ladder leading down. What does he think I’m gonna do? Walk right now in them? Is that a cobra?!” Castiel laughs in Dean’s mind. He can’t help it, Dean just seems so affronted by the very idea that this is real. 

_Ophiophagus Hannah. The King Cobra._ Castiel confirms, _What a beautiful creature. Let’s get a closer look_ He insists and Dean just gapes. 

“ Shut up. Shut up! Okay, How’re we hopping it?” He asks, looking at the walls of the maze. No way he can climb it. Then looks at the gap. Too far to actually jump. “.. Wings?”

 _Oh no no. I don’t want to risk hurting you ___Castiel says hurriedly. Even if it meant they got across the pit of wiggly death.

“ Huh? But I mean.. You fly in other vessels? Even with Jimmy? You had to use your wings to fly?” 

_It hurts the skin, you’re very conscious with me, even though I’m in your body. I don’t want to hurt you_ He says. 

Dean sighs and sits by the side of the pit, looking down at the snakes, “ Guess we’re waiting this one out.” He says. 

Waiting would work, if it wasn’t Gabriel controlling the maze. Dean hears a rumbling about an hour after waiting and looks around, “ What the hell?” He looks back down the path, the way they had come and he can’t believe his eyes. A giant boulder. Indiana Jones style. It’s rolling toward them. There’s stuck between a rock and a wriggly place. “ Fuckin- Gabriel! Sam!” 

Sam takes the tablet from Gabriel’s hands and glares daggers at him. He pauses the movie,” Nope. Never watching Indiana Jones with you again. Gabriel is pouting but seems unconcerned by the situation he’d put Dean and Cas in. “ Come on Sam. We’re just getting to the good part. I wanna see if he gets smushed!” 

“ I’d like to know if I’m gonna get smushed!” Dean yells. He closes his eyes, “ Come on , Cas, I know you don’t wanna hurt me but if you can fly us over I’ll take it. Please, Cas. I’m begging you.” 

_Gabriel won’t actually hurt us, Dean_ He says, but he doesn’t sound sure. It’s scary whether or not it’s real. 

“ I’m your vessel. Use me like a vessel.” 

_You’re more than a vessel, Dean!_

“ Whatever, just-” He feels the boulder almost brush his shoulder when there’s a tearing on his back. He’s felt his skin rip, he knows how it feels. This isn’t his back tearing open. It’s a false rip, like it’s only tearing inside. He keeps his eyes shut and feels his body propelled across the gap and they tumble into the ground on the other side. Dean opens his eyes and immediately throws up. 

_Dean! Did it hurt too much? Dean? Are you okay?_

Dean wipes at his mouth with his sleeve. He coughs, “ I… forgot I was afraid of flying.” He says, “ It.. doesn’t hurt. It feels … raw.” He says, laying on his stomach away from his pile of vomit. “ Flying is for birds. “ He complains. 

_And Angels … Dean, why would you be afraid of flying?_ He seems amused. Dean just grumbles and Castiel smiles _I’ll show you the joys of it one day_

“ Oh yeah. I’m feeling the joy. “ Dean huffs, smiling a little, “ Man.. I’d take another sudoku any day.” and Castiel laughs. They lay there, content to rest for awhile. Then Castiel gasps.  
_Did the boulder fall on the snakes!?_

Dean just groans. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel lays out his last challenge and Castiel is forced to speak to a familiar face. It all works out in the end.

When Dean’s finally able to get back up onto his feet they continue walking. They find themselves in a clearing. Dean looks around and sighs,” Dead end? Are you joking?” 

Castiel was going to speak but he holds off when he sees Gabriel and Sam appear in the middle of the clearing. 

“ I told you not to just teleport me without asking first, Gabriel!” Sam complains and Gabriel rolls his eyes, ignoring Sam’s protests. 

“ I asked. I just didn’t give you enough time to answer, clearly. Hello Dean, Castiel. You both look great.” He says warmly, rubbing his hands together, “ So, I figured we’d get down to the last little game, yeah?” 

“ Is it actually a ‘game’? Or a life or death, or an embarrassing situation that neither of us want to be apart of?” Dean wonders. 

Gabriel grins, “ Let’s see how persuasive you both are.” he says, and then he and Sam are gone. 

_He didn’t ask him this time_ Castiel jokes and Dean laughs softly, “ No, he didn’t, Cas....” Dean stares as a figure seems to almost walk out of the wall. It’s Cas and he beams, momentarily forgetting that Cas was inside of him. He approaches Castiel and opens his arms, “ Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, Castiel?” He says happily. Castiel just stares at him, then laughs. 

_Dean, that’s not me, that’s-_

“ Jimmy Novak.” Castiel’s body says and grins sheepishly, “ Am I as sore a sight? I guess I’m the same guy. Look the same. Feel the same… man, Gabriel showing up in your Heaven is weird. Asking you to join in on a ‘game’.” He shakes his head. “ Weird. Everything is weird. And Cas, you got my body blown up? Come on man.” 

_James I-_ “ Didn’t ever mean for it to happen. In our line of work… I tried so hard to keep it safe. It honour of you. Then I grew attached. It was me. It exploded with my grace because I was so intertwined with it.” Castiel blinks. He hadn’t noticed that Dean had pushed him to the forefront. 

“ And if you get to take this back?” Jimmy motions to his body, waving his hands up and down, “ You’ll be just as bound to it again. My body on Earth, rebuilt by your brother… why do you even want it? Need it? You’ll just be tied down, wrapped up to a human body that can make you die. Why’s it worth it?” 

“ Earth is worth it. Being on Earth, living among the humans, my family. That’s why I need the body.” Castiel says sincerely. “ Jimmy, it was your body and I abused it but… I loved it. It became my own, even if it wasn’t mine to claim… and I’ve been trying hard to get it back. Please. I don’t want to take another from their family. I tried, and I felt guilt. I feel guilt for you.” He reaches out a hand. 

Jimmy smiles, “ You’re sorry for me.” 

“ Every day of my life.” Castiel says, “ I am so, very sorry.” 

“... Better make it a long life.” Jimmy smiles, his hand coming up to grip Dean’s body by the back of his neck. He hauls him in and presses their mouths together. Castiel leaves Dean’s body, the glow of grace flowing between their wet lips and tangled tongues. Dean is raised back to control of his body and Castiel takes his place rightfully in the body of Jimmy Novak. It’s exactly the same, rebuilt to perfection. He’d be forever grateful, for more than one thing. 

_You’re welcome._ Jimmy says smugly, before he disappears and returns to his own Heaven. 

Castiel pulls back first. He looks at Dean with wide eyes, then down at his own hands, “ I’m back. It’s my body, I’m back.” He breathes, lips shining with spit. He looks back up at Dean and swallows, “ Please excuse, Jimmy. He has always been very…” 

“ Eccentric?” Dean asks, eyes on Cas’s lips. 

“ Yes. That’s a good word.” He agrees, smiling faintly. 

“ I meant what I said.” Dean murmurs,” About wanting you here, wanting you to stay…” 

“ I know. We’ve already reassured each other of this before the snakes. “ Castiel points out, resting his hand on Dean’s shoulder, because he can. He has his body back and he can touch. It’s almost more intimate than having been inside of Dean. 

“ Yeah, heh. I know, Cas. I just mean… I want you to stay, like this. If you want.” Dean says bashfully. 

“ Like this?” Castiel wonders, squeezing his arm gently. Dean nods, stepping closer.

“ Like this..” Dean confirms, leaning down again to gently press his lips to Castiel’s. _You’re welcome is right._ Castiel thinks as he pulls himself closer to Dean. 

❤❤

“ Did you legitimately tell Jimmy Novak to kiss Dean’s body so that they’d get together?”Sam asks, surprised,” I’m pretty positive that wasn’t necessary to transfer the grace. Gabriel?” 

“ It was necessary. 100 percent. Couldn’t have happened without it.” Gabriel nods, grinning smugly. Sam shoves his shoulder and snorts,” Fuck off. 

“ If anyone knows how much Castiel has been pining it’s Jimmy Novak. He shared a body with the guy for years, for Dad’s sake. He was just fed up. I’d say his last action of Earth was pretty good for everyone.” Gabriel beams and Sam can’t help but laugh. Then he hears a shout from the table that was still broadcasting the inside of the maze. 

“ Get me the hell out of his maze! Sam! Gabriel! I want to go home now!” Dean yells. His arm is slung around Castiel’s shoulders. He’s smiling so wide and Castiel’s smile is almost as large. 

“ Yes. It would be very nice to go home.” Castiel agrees, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean turns and presses a kiss to his temple. 

Sam looks at the screen and snorts,” I’m sick of their bitching. Let’s go home. You coming with?” 

“ I could be persuaded.” Gabriel says, standing up and bringing them all home, to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone! This is it. I have been honestly shocked by the support and the warm reception that this fic has brought. It's my first very piece of writing, and I'm so proud I was able to finish it. Thank you so, so much. You'll never know how much the support means to me. Look out for more! I've got a writing bug now :) Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, (Is it cool that I'm putting that out there?) and feed back would be awesome. Also, this isn't beta'd so any mistakes are my own and if you point them out I'll hop in to fix them :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
